mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: The Top 100
|genre = Party |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: Six years and older |platform = Nintendo 3DS |pregame = Mario Party: Star Rush (2016) |nxtgame = Super Mario Party (2018) }} Mario Party: The Top 100 is a game in the ''Mario Party'' series for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a compilation of 100 minigames taken from the ten home console Mario Party games. The game supports download play for up to 4 players. The game comes with a Favorites option to allow access to quick selections of minigames. It is unknown if the game includes boards like the other Mario Party games, however, the Mario Party: The Top 100 website mentions setting the number of turns for board-game play. The game also supports amiibo functionality for Minigame Island and for Minigame Packs. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Rosalina Minigames ''Mario Party *Bombs Away *Desert Dash *Face Lift *Piranha's Pursuit *Shy Guy Says *Tug o' War Mario Party 2 *BOWSER's Big Blast *Bumper Balls *Cake Factory *Dizzy Dancing *Handcar Havoc *Hexagon Heat *Honeycomb Havoc *Looney Lumberjacks *Mecha-Marathon *Roll Call *Shell Shocked *Slot Car Derby *Speed Hockey Mario Party 3 *Bounce 'n' Trounce *Chip Shot Challenge *Eatsa Pizza *Ice Rink Risk *Mush Pit (Toadstool Titan) *Rockin' Raceway *Snowball Summit *Storm Chasers *The Beat Goes On *Three Door Monty *Tidal Toss *Vine With Me Mario Party 4 *Beach Volley Folley *Blame It on the Crane *Booksquirm *GOOOOOOOAL!! *Hide and Go BOOM! *Kareening Koopas *Mario Speedwagons *Order Up *Paths of Peril *Revers-a-Bomb *The Final Battle! *The Great Deflate *Three Throw *Trace Race Mario Party 5 *Button Mashers *Cage-in Cookin' *Coney Island *Defuse or Lose *Dinger Derby *Heat Stroke *Hotel Goomba *Ice Hockey *Later Skater *Leaf Leap *Manic Mallets *Night Light Fright *Pushy Penguins *Shy Guy Showdown *Squared Away *Triple Jump *Tube It or Lose It Mario Party 6 *Block Star *Catch You Letter *Crate and Peril *Dizzy Rotisserie *Rocky Road *Slot Trot *Snow Whirled *Strawberry Shortfuse *Trap Ease Artist Mario Party 7 *Balloon Busters *Dart Attack *Deck Hands *Jump, Man *Monty's Revenge *Pogo-a-Go-Go *Pokey Pummel *Sphere Factor *Stick and Spin *The Final Countdown *Track & Yield *Vine Country Mario Party 8 *Aim of the Game *At the Chomp Wash *Crank to Rank Mario Party 9 *Bumper Bubbles *Don't Look *Goomba Bowling *Jigsaw Jumble *Logger Heads *Magma Mayhem *Peak Precision *Pier Pressure *Speeding Bullets *Tackle Takedown Mario Party 10 *Badminton Bash *Flash Forward *Jewel Drop *Soar to Score amiibo On Minigame Island, tapping compatible amiibo will result in in-game bonuses. Tapping an amiibo while standing on a circle with an amiibo symbol will result in 10 coins. If the amiibo circle is occupied by a Goomba or Koopa Troopa, tapping their respective amiibo figure will result in 50 coins. If the player's life reaches 0, they can tap a compatible amiibo to restore one life. Each of the compatible amiibo can be used once per day. Tapping the Goomba or Koopa Troopa amiibo at the Minigame Pack selection screen in Minigame Match or Champion Battles results in a shortcut to unlocking the Goomba Minigame Pack or Koopa Troopa Pack. Gallery Mario Party The Top 100 Logo.png|''Mario Party: The Top 100 logo. Mario Party The Top 100 Mario Artwork.png|Minigame Mario. Mario MP100.png|Mario. Luigi MP100.png|Luigi. Peach MP100.png|Peach. Daisy MP100.png|Daisy. Rosalina-MPTop100-Transparent.png|Rosalina. Yoshi MP100.png|Yoshi. DonkeyKCR.png|Donkey Kong. WaluigiMP8a.PNG|Waluigi. Wario MP100.png|Wario. Nsmb2 bowser.png|Bowser. Trivia *This is the last Mario Party game where Donkey Kong is not playable. *Overall, this game has the most minigames in the whole series. de:Mario Party: The Top 100 es:Mario Party: The Top 100 fr:Mario Party: The Top 100 nl:Mario Party: The Top 100 Category:Mario Party series Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2017 games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Party: The Top 100